Watch Wolf
Watch Wolf is the third book of the Wolves of the Beyond series, written by Kathryn Lasky. The hardcover was released on June 1st, 2011. Summary 'Far from the owls of Ga'Hoole, a war is brewing. A bear cub has been snatched by a wolf- an unthinkable betrayal of the peace that has long existed between the wolves and grizzly bears of the Beyond. The bears are massing, roaring for revenge. The wolves claim to be innocent, but they must fight back or face total annihilation. For Faolan, a young wolf raised by a grizzly bear mother, the threat of war starts a terrible race. Some where in the honorable wolf clan lies a traitor, and Faolan must stop him and rescue the cub before it's too late. If he fails, Faolan will lose everything...And the Wolves of the Beyond will be destroyed forever History Two wolves, Faolan and Edme, are talking and walking. Two days before, they had both won the gaddergnaw and are headed to the most Elite Wolf Group in the Beyond: the Watch of the Ring of Scared Volcanoes. They are a journey called Slan Leatt. But before they join, they must find their ''tummfraws''. The two wolves begin split up. When Faolan reaches his tummfraw, a riverbank, he remembers Thunderheart. He then decides to build a drumyl for her. Meanwhile, Edme finds her ''tummfraw'', the Crooked Back Ridge, but doesn't feel anything. It is sais when a gnaw wolf finds his or her tummfraw, they feel something within. Determined to find out the meaning of this, she begins to walk into MacHeath Terriory. She soon mets up with two she-wolves in her pack that loved to abuse her, Ingliss and Kyran. They tell Edme how sorry they are for abusing her, and Edme replies sayong they are cag-mag. They then tell a dirty little secret: Dunbar tore out her eye! They tell her she was not born a malcadh, but made a malcadh! Edme swears to tell on them, but Kyran and Ingliss crawl on their bellies and beg her not to. Edme goes to the Carreg Gaer and mets Dunbar. She tells him what she heard and yells at him, instead treating HIM like a gnaw wolf. When she is done, Some wolves say things like "kill her" and "tear out her other eye" and "no, cut her tongue so she can't speak". But before another word is spoken, Edme has ran away. Dunbar then decides to do something worse than murder to Edme: Stalk her! She soon mets the MacHeath Obea, Airmead. Airmead tells Edme to come so they can dig a snow pit. Edme wonders for Lupus Sakes why she would do that. The Obea then tells Edme the truth. Later she mets back with Faolan. They countinue their Slan Leatt ''and soon discover a Watch ''byrgiss and a mother grizzy with two cubs sharing a kill. After the watch wolves leave, the mother grizzly goes to sleep. Edme and Faolan come near to eat, but Faolan falls asleep. He wakes up to find Edme playing with the bear cubs. Faolan shooes her away and they leave. Later on, the two wolves find the Hot Gates, the entrence to the Ring where they are instucted to wait. Then two other Watch wolves called Winks (missing an eye) and Twist (A front paw is flipped backwards) meet them and give them a tour. But when they meet the fengo, Finbar, Edme confesses she was a[[ malcadh | malcadh]] made. Finbar then decides to call a court of crait with the MacHeaths. Later Faolan and Edme are shown to their dens and try to sleep. Meanwhile at the MacHeath Carreg Gaer, wolves that were spying on Edme tell their Chieftain what they saw. Dunbar gets an idea that if they kidnap the bear cub, a war will start against the grizzlies and Watch Wolves and they could take over. Back at the Ring, Winks and Twist are teaching Faolan and Edme, Scaning Leaps, jumps to look for Graymalkins. They soon all go back to their dens. The next day, four wolves from the MacHeath Clan, Dunbar, Fretta, Malan and Donaihd cubnap the bear cub, Toby. They take him to a place called the Pit, a stone canyon, home to a rabbid wolf. But on the way there, a fisher owl named Skylar attacks them. On the same day, Katria, a MacHeath she-wolf and mate to Donaidh, prepares to leave the Clan for the MacNamaras. On the way, she meets up with Airmead, who is going to.﻿ Sequel The next book is called Frost Wolf and is the fourth book in the series. It is unkown if Frost Wolf is the last book in the series, but it seems that either it is the last book in the series or there could be up to two or four more books following Frost Wolf. The author is aiming for six books in total, but if there is enough people reading the series, there can be a 7th and 8th book. Category:Books